


Lullaby for a Half-Blood Prince

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Little Pony
Genre: Feels, Other, Sad, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, What Have I Done, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody remake of Lullaby for a Princess by: Ponyphonic<br/>Was unsure if anyone else had done this before or not and felt it needed to be done. . . Please forgive me for the feels, but in truth I'm not sorry in the slightest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby for a Half-Blood Prince

Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
How can I have sent you away?  
The blame was my own; the punishment, yours  
The harmony's silent today  
  
But into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep  
  
Once did a witch who shone like the sun  
Look out on her kingdom and sigh  
She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no one  
So lovely and so well beloved as I!"  
  
So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory  
That long was the shadow she cast  
Which fell dark upon the wizard she loved  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed  
  
Lullay half-blood prince; goodnight dear friend o’ mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space  
  
Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Severus, you're loved so much more than you know  
Forgive me for being so blind  
  
Soon did that witch take notice that others  
Did not give the wizard his due  
And neither had she loved him as he deserved  
She watched as the wizard’s unhappiness grew  
  
But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the mind of its host  
And that foolish witch did nothing to stop  
The destruction of one who had needed her most  
  
Lullay half-blood prince; goodnight dear friend o’ mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space  
  
Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Severus, you're loved so much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind  
  
The years now before us  
Fearful and unknown  
I never imagined  
I'd face them on my own  
  
May these many winters  
Swiftly pass, I pray  
I love you; I miss you  
All these miles away  
  
May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe upon your bed of moonlight  
And know not of sadness, pain, or care  
And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there  
Sleep. . .


End file.
